Remember to Forget, a Coss Fanfic
by iamtheoutcast
Summary: Ross wants to reach out to his fans and prove he's more than A&A and R5. But when Calum decides to help, he realizes he wants to be part of something a bit more... COMPLICATED? Slash! Calum Worthy/Ross Lynch Don't like, Don't read. My first story, I'm still trying to figure out how to use this 0.0 TWO OCs, Benji and Elan/Luke/Kyle/Jamie.
1. Chapter 1

Remember to Forget, a Coss fanfic

"Ross, it's probably better if you let people think that you're just like Austin- I mean, your real personality is really weird..." I rolled my eyes- Rocky, you clueless bastard!

"One, I'd rather not have people think I'm like a character from Disney. I don't plan on staying with Disney Channel forever- I'll end up going the way of Hannah Montana, and that is _not happening._ Two, MY PERSONALITY IS AWESOME!"

"Nope. You, my friend, are what some might call 'super-gay.'"

"You _know _I hate it when you use gay like an insult! I mean, look at Elan! Gay people are just people."

_ "_Elan is just about the worst example of that in the known universe." I sighed; He sort of had a point- Elan wasn't exactly 'mentally stable'... But his other personalities were all better than Rocky's. I shook my head and silently counted to ten. I didn't have time to argue with the idiot, I was supposed to meet Calum, Benji and El(Elan's nickname) at the library for a brainstorm. I grabbed my laptop off the couch and jogged out the door, calling goodbye over my shoulder.

As I ran, my thoughts drifted to Calum. They seemed to do that a lot nowadays. Since we started filming A&A, he's become like a brother... No, more than a brother... Weird. But I loved him, whatever the hell he was... Maybe...

No. I mentally slapped myself- I'm not allowed to think like that. I like _girls,_ I'm not gay. I'm glad no one can read my mind; I've already been to one Pray the Gay Away meeting too many.

I kept walking.

"ROSS!" Shouted Calum, half-tackling me as I stepped through the door and earning a sharp _HUSH! _from the librarian and a dirty look from everyone else in the place.

"Hey, Calum, you know that thing where you don't shout in a library? You're going to get us kicked out," I pointed out. giggling as I pushed him off me and tried to pretend I didn't want him to hold me close and...

STUPID BRAIN!

"Where were you, dude?! You made El so mad that he turned into Luke!" I shivered involuntarily- Luke was one of Elan's other personalities(there was Luke, Jamie, Elan and Kyle), and he was a total virgin killer. It was as if Ross had FREE LUNCH tattooed on his forehead and a big, penis-shaped sign constantly following him.

"Don't worry, Rossie , Benji's here, so you can't get raped tonight..." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Unless you ask him to, in which case he'll happily oblige." Face. Palm. Mentally.

"Dude. Really?! Rossie?"

"It's a pet name!"

"Yeah, but, like, we're not, umm..."

"Dating?"

"Yeah! That!"

"Right..." He grabbed me around the wrist, dragging me to a table where Benji and El- no, LUKE,- are sitting. I try to ignore the way Luke's staring at me, and WHERE he's staring.

Calum snatches my computer and taps in the password, which I do not remember giving to him. Then I remember what I did last weekend on that computer and grab Calum's arm.

"WAIT!" I lower my voice when the man three seats up from me shoots me a look like he'd love nothing more than to break me in half.

"What the hell?" Asks Benji, amused.

"Calum," I continue urgently , ignoring Benji completely. "No matter what you do, don't type in anything that starts with a G or a P, okay?!" Benji and Luke's hands fly over their mouths and they try to muffle their laughter. Calum just nods with a clueless look on his face.

Thank God for virgin Disney redheads- adorable, sweet, funny virgin Disney redheads. That I kinda maybe might like.

GRR...

Curse virgin Disney blondes.


	2. Chapter 2

I cleared my throat importantly and waited until everyone was looking at me to begin.

"Okay, so does anyone actually have any ideas..." My shoulders drooped when only Calum nodded- El had texted me saying he'd come up with a really great plan to get me in touch with my fans, whereas Luke was much too busy mentally undressing me to care.

"Hey!"Said Calum, glancing over at my sullen expression. "I have _three _plans, so I can make up for these idiot's lack of help." I can't help but flash a huge smile at his enthusiasm- he's ADORABLE!

_Shut up..._

"Okay, so Plan A." Announced Calum, pulling me away from the obnoxious voice in my head. It shows up whenever I think... _things _about Calum.

"Meet-and-Greet?" Asks Calum in a obviously faked British accent. "I already do those." I reply.

_"_Change your style?" He wonders, giving my green tee a once-over.

_"What's wrong with my clothes?!_" I hiss, crossing my arms over my chest.

_"Nothing! _I think they look good, it's just that it might get your fans' attention!" I nod, satisfied. Wait...

_Did Calum Fucking Worthy just say I was good looking?!_ I felt like dancing on the table and screaming with joy. But then the voice came back.

_Ross Shor Lynch, you are straight as a ruler! Stop thinking about him like that! Besides, he's not even gay! He wouldn't want you anyway, so HAHAHAHAHA!_

I sighed inwardly. It was right; Calum was straight, and even if he was gay, why the hell would a hunk of heaven like him go for ME?

_"Um... Ross?"_ It sounded like Calum had been repeating himself for awhile. Oh, shit! Moment of excitement gone.

_"_That's a really good idea," I blurted. "Let's use that!" Calum nodded enthusiastically.

_"_M'kay, come to my place tomorrow and we can start filming your first video!" He hopped up with a squeal and shot out the door, knocking over a pile of books in the process.

"Ross, you don't have a clue what you just agreed to, do you?" Asks Benji with a roll of his eyes.

"Nope."

"I'll tell you- for a price," Growls Luke seductively.

For obvious reasons, I don't like Luke.

"No, Lukey!" Scolded Benji, whacking Luke on the back of the head. Then, he turned back to me.

"You agreed to start a Youtube channel with Calum as your co-host." He arched an eyebrow. "Have fun with that."

The next day, I woke up two hours early to get ready- I might have showered twice, fixed my hair a thousand times, and then changed my outfit three times. I felt like such a girl, but really, can you blame me? I'm sorry, but I really like Calum!

Wait, no I don't.

God, why does life have to be so complicated? Why can't I like Laura or some random fangirl? Why do I have to have a crush on COMPLETELY STRAIGHT Calum Worthy?!

The universe must just hate me.

"Okay, Ross," Said Calum without looking up from his phone, where he was looking at my Twitter page. "I asked fans to send us some questions to get us started, and we've gotten around fifty already, so I think we're ready to start." He hit the record button on a video camera he had set up on a tripod- I couldn't help but think about Dez.

"Hey people!" I squealed nervously at the screen. "Welcome to my new channel! So, I asked you to send me questions on Twitter, and I apparently have a billion fangirls ready to do whatever I say, so..."

"Let's get started!" Finished Calum. He scrolled for a second on his phone, then turned to me.

"Prettybunny1674 said,'Ross, what's your spirit animal?'"

"That's a weird question. Umm... I'm magically weird, so I'm a unicorn!"

"That's a weird answer!" Calum scrolled some more, laughing. "You could have said a dragon!" He snickered.

I felt my face go bright red. "No, 'cause dragons are too cool." I mumbled.

Calum laughed harder. "Well, what do you think my spirit animal is, then?" I asked.

Now, I only asked because I was embarrassed, so I wasn't expecting what came out of Calum's mouth.

"You're more like a little kitten, and I don't mean it as an insult. It's just that you're little and cute, so you need someone to take care of you, do you know what mean?" I nodded and answered a few more questions, but I couldn't help but dwell om the fact that Calum had called me cute. I dreamed of him that night and thought about him all day long. Finally, I decided to look at a link that some girl named CossLover4Eva had sent me to get my mind off of him. As it turned out, it was a link to a Coss fanfiction page..

Note to self: Never read your own fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't look Calum in the eyes- It's not that weird to get turned on after reading about somebody 'thrusting hotly in and out' of you.

Is it?

Unfortunately, today we're filming another vid for my channel, and it's not going so well...

"Ross, what the hell is going on?!" Shouts Calum, after I tripped for the third time in my vain attempt not to stare at his crotch and hiding my face for more than one reason. He glared as I stayed completely silent. Then, his expression softened, and he tilted up my chin,forcing me to look at him.

"Ross, are you okay?" Suddenly, I forgot all about the fanfic. There was a huge bruise on my face from yesterday, when Riker got mad at me for having Elan over. He didn't like him too much...

Calum gasped and shut off the camera, pulling me inside his house and sitting me down on the couch, pressing an ice pack gently to my face.

"What happened, buddy?" He murmured, checking me for any other marks. I shook my head.

"Nothing..." I ducked my head to hide the bruise, even though he'd already seen it. I felt like crying; Calum wasn't supposed to know...

My thoughts suddenly turned to mush, though, when I felt a pair of soft, comforting lips on my own...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry about the short chapter, and also, sorry if this story sucks! I'm better with Pripper than Coss... If you want a better story, look at Sweet Pripper-Master Pripper's profile. Luv ya plz review!<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

Calum gently took my hand as I simply stared at my house. I don't think I can move. I knew I had to come out eventually, but I was terrified of my brothers, my father, even my own mother. The only one I'm not scared of is Rydel... _She _never hit me, she never even yelled. Once, she even shielded me when Mom got mad at me for saying how good of an idea I thought Gay Day was.

What if Rydel hates me after this? My heart plummets to my feet. I don't think I can deal with that. Calum squeezes my hand comfortingly, and suddenly it feels like I really can do this. I stopped cutting when Calum found out, I stopped thinking I was worthless when Calum said so. I can stop hiding now.

I let Calum lead me inside.

* * *

><p>I reach out and grab Calum's hand under the table. My family insisted he stay for dinner, and he's been glaring at Riker since we sat down. His eyes were open during family prayer. He says they poison the idea of Christianity- Acceptance? Sometimes, Calum makes no sense at all. It's kind of adorable.<p>

"Mom? Dad? I n-need to tell you g-g-guys something..." I wish my voice wasn't trembling so frigging much.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I wince when I hear that kind, loving way she talks. I know it isn't unbreakable the way love should be. Calum puts our intertwined hands on the table and give mine a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm ... gay. And Calum's my boyfriend." God, is my voice always that high pitched? The silence is extremely uncomfortable. Then, Rydel clears her throat and smiles at me.

"That helps with what I was going to say." She grins hugely. "I'm bi, and guess who Laura's new girlfriend?"

* * *

><p>I'll spare you the gruesome details. You can probably guess what happened: They tried to kick Calum out, he wouldn't go, they beat me, they beat Calum, they beat Rydel, they kicked us out. But in all honesty, I can't think of a better ending for Romeo and Julio than this. Now, I live in a big, pretty house with Calum, and currently I'm sitting on the porch with the most controversial group of couple friends ever. Benji and Elan, Rydel and Laura. We tend to draw dirty looks. It's been five years since we started dating. Benji and Elan git married two years ago- what is it called when you're the best man of the 'bride'? Whatever! While I'm living it up with a hot BF(Who I'm hoping is going to propose in a couple of months!), Mom and Dad are in jail, I have a restraining order on my brothers, and I have a bunch of awesome friends while they have gross moldy walls and peeling paint.<p>

"I love you..." I murmur softly, leaning my head on Calum's shoulder. He smiles and kisses my head, sitting up.

"That's what I've been meaning to talk to you about." He stands, and I watch him, confused. He never gets up when we're cuddling!

"Ross, after all we've been through together, I don't ever want to lose you..." He sinks down on one knee and slips a little velvet box out of his back pocket.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Ross. Will you marry me?" I feel happy tears streaming down my face, and I half tackle him, squealing _yes! _When I finally calm down enough, he slips the ring on my finger and places a soft kiss on my lips.

This is how Romeo and Juliet should have ended.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, worst Coss fic ever! Sorry about all the Romeo and Juliet stuff, I ran out of ideas! I've been having some really bad bullying problems lately, so I'm having a hard time focusing. I'm fine, though! I have an army of Pretty Monsters(Kootos if ya get that!) all around me. Luv you guys, please review!<strong>  
><em>


End file.
